The present invention relates generally to an electrical switch, and more particularly, to a switch which is adapted to control the flow of electricity across spaced electric fence wires in association with the opening and closing of an electric fence gate.
Electrified fences have been in use for many years as a highly effective yet relatively inexpensive means for confining animals within long boundaries. If an existing fence is already in place, the fence can be modified so that it also presents an electrical barrier by stringing an exposed wire at a desirable height along the existing fence, with the wire mounted on insulators which are themeselves mounted to the fence at spaced intervals.
A problem, however, arises at gate locations where access by persons through the fence is desired. As the gate is opened and closed to permit ingress and egress therethrough, it is also necessary to control the flow of current through the wire so that it does not present a safety hazard to such persons. Switches for this purpose should be rugged and durable, since they must be operated in all-weather conditions. Further, such switches should be sufficiently insulated from the fence so that a person touching the gate will not receive an electrical shock. Ideally, the switch should be simple in design, so that it is easliy installed, have a minimum number of parts and also be cheaply priced.
Typically, switches for this purpose have not been totally acceptable from one view or another. Thus, the following patents disclose various types of gate switches for electrified fence gates:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 2,454,348 Schilling Nov. 23, 1948 3,684,248 Maes, Jr. Aug. 15, 1972 2,540,562 Wood Feb. 6, 1951 2,605,565 Meyer, Jr. Aug. 5, 1952 2,796,485 Durkee June 18, 1957 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,348 to Schilling discloses a latch for an electric fence gate which serves both as a gate latch and as a switch for controlling the flow of electricity in association with opening and closing the gate. This device, however, is disadvantaged because it requires a person to manually open and close the connection for the electrified wire. Thus, electrical shock hazards are present despite the fact that the handle portion is provided with means to prevent snow and water from creating a conducting path to the hand of the person operating the gate. Further, this device is not adapted for use with conventional gates having an electrified fence wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,248 to Maes, Jr. discloses a fence gate handle for an electrified fence. This device also requires the operator to manually open and close the connection for the electrified wire. Thus, in addition to presenting inherent shock hazards, the device is cumbersome when used on an electrified fence wire attached to a conventional gate since the operator must separately manually open and close both this device and a conventional latch securing the gate.
The remaining patents all disclose automatically operated switches for electrified fence gates. Each of these devices, however, requires activation or deactivation by a vehicle driving through the gate. Thus, none of these devices are designed to permit pedestrian ingress and egress.